Goodbye
by Smurf2005
Summary: '"I'm sorry, Chelsea," I said. "And goodbye."' A story from Vaughn's point of view when Chelsea tried to give him a blue feather.


A/N: Hello everyone! Smurf here with a new story. This one is a little sad. There is no true pairing really. You all know I am huge Chelsea and Vaughn fan, so, this one was a little tough to write. I got this idea while I was playing Harvest Moon: A New Beginning. I finally got a 3DS and I bought that game. I love it so much! It's my favorite. Anyways, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Harvest Moon. Harvest Moon _is owned by its respective owners.

* * *

Goodbye

* * *

I was lying next to Sabrina, but my mind was on someone else. I looked to the right and I saw the back of Sabrina's head, her long black hair spread over her pillow. I sighed as I got up quietly and I pulled on my pants. I needed a walk.

I went outside and walked around the quiet island. Everyone was asleep but me. My nights had been sleepless since I had done the unthinkable. I broke a young girl's heart. I found myself down at the beach, right where she had tried to give me the blue feather.

_.:Flashback:._

_ "Hey Vaughn!" a cheery voice said behind me._

_ I turned around and saw my girlfriend, Chelsea, enter the shop I worked in._

_ "Good morning, Chelsea," I said. "What brings you by so early?"_

_ Her face seemed to turn a little red as she looked at me._

_ "Can you meet me at the beach later today?" she asked._

_ I was a little startled. She hardly ever asked to go to the beach. She liked the forest or the jungle. She even liked the mountains._

_ "Yeah, I can meet you there. What time?"_

_ "Um, around seven tonight," she said._

_ "Yeah, sure. I can meet you there."_

_ She looked relieved as she left, but she still looked a little nervous. All day, my mind was focused on Chelsea, and what she wanted to talk to me about. There were many things that she wanted to talk about. I just didn't know what it was she wanted._

_ At seven that evening, I left Mirabelle's shop and headed down to the beach. She was already there, waiting for me. She turned around and looked at me. The moon was shining up above and it looked like she was glowing. She smiled nervously and I came over to stand next to her. She had taken of her boots, and the water was lapping over her feet._

_ "What's up, Chelsea?" I asked._

_ She was quiet for a minute before she looked up at the moon and spoke._

_ "Well, you know we have been dating for a while. And I know we had a rough start, but there is something I want to ask you," she said, her face bright red._

_ That's when I noticed she had something blue clutched in her hands. Oh no. It was a blue feather. She was going to propose to me. _

_ "No," I said, before she could say anything._

_ "What?" _

_ She looked over at me, startled. Her blue eyes were wide and they were starting to fill with tears._

_ "No, I won't marry you."_

_ She stared at me, her blue eyes filled with tears. They slowly slid down her face and she didn't seem to notice._

_ "I'm sorry, Chelsea, but I can't be in a relationship with you anymore either. We're through." _

_ I turned away from her grief stricken face and walked away. I turned around and saw her on her knees, her face buried in her hands, and I could hear her crying._

_.:End Flashback:._

I found myself at the beach because I kept playing that scene in my head. That was the biggest mistake of my life. I always find myself wishing I was with Chelsea. When I made love to Sabrina, I always wish it was Chelsea. I knew it was horrible thing, but even though I loved Sabrina, I wasn't in love with her. The only reason I married her was because it seemed like Chelsea had moved on.

After I completely destroyed her heart, she had stopped smiling. She hardly spoke to any villagers, and she got the stuff she needed for her animals when I wasn't around. And if she saw me in town, she would pass me and not acknowledge me. The whole Island knew how I had ripped out her heart and stomped on it.

But, then she started to spend a lot of time with Mark, a fellow farmer. Because of him, she started to smile again, and the special smiles she had reserved for me, she was now smiling at him. I was a fool, and I knew that. Mark was the one she smiled at, he was the one she kissed, and he was the one that would hug her. I was a little envious, but it was my fault.

Around the time that she had started to smile was around the time I had started to date Sabrina. I didn't feel like I deserved anyone, especially not after what I did to Chelsea. Not long after, I proposed to Sabrina and we got married in the Church by the Harvest Goddess Spring. Needless to say, Chelsea wasn't there. I wasn't expecting her to be there anyways. Mark was there though, and he didn't look too happy.

It has only been a couple months since I had been married to Sabrina, and I had thought about leaving her and trying to run off with Chelsea, but I couldn't do that. Sabrina was pregnant with my child and I couldn't abandon her and the child. There were times when I thought I could do it. I knew I couldn't though. I didn't have any family, and I didn't want to destroy the one I was creating.

I sighed as I leaned up against the boulder that Chelsea got her seaweed from. The warm summer breeze ruffled my hair and played across my face. The more I stood here, the more I felt like an idiot. I had a perfectly good girl, and I blew it. It was because of me that she was broken. Everything that had happened to her was because of me.

I missed the way her blue eyes sparkled when she was excited or happy. I missed the way her brown hair shined in the sun and the way it felt when I ran my hands through it. I missed the way the she smiled. I missed everything about her. I sighed as I walked back to the house I shared with Sabrina.

The smell of salt was left behind as I walked through the island. Then, I stopped. There was Chelsea, smiling. Her clothes were disheveled, like something had just happened between her and Mark. She stopped when she saw me, the smile slipping off her face. We stood looking at each other, not saying anything. Then, she started to walk toward me.

I found myself wondering what was going to happen, but she walked past me. I could smell her. Her scent of cherry blossoms and dirt was mixed with smell of a man, sweat and sex. As she walked by, I spoke to her.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea," I said. "And goodbye."

I continued to walk on, and she didn't say anything. But, I thought I heard her emit a sob.

The End

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Like I said, it was tough to write, but I got it done within a few hours. Please do not hate me too much for this. And I will try to have chapter 15 of _Letters to Nobody_ up soon. Please be patient. Anyways, read and review. Remember, constructive criticism is welcome but please no flames!


End file.
